


a cat named dog

by maleclipse



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, they get a cat ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleclipse/pseuds/maleclipse
Summary: Amanda was watching him with a funny look. ”You don’t even like cats,” she said.(or, rafael and sonny get a cat.)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	a cat named dog

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, don’t even ask. this is me saying sorry for the angst i posted earlier today.

It was the cat that finally gave them away. It’s not like they were hiding, everyone was just too busy to notice. 

Initially, Sonny wanted a dog. One of those big ones, that actually look like dogs instead of rats. Their work, however, wasn’t advisable for getting a dog - he and Rafael were both away way too much. They had no time to give one of those loud, energetic puppies and hiring a dogsitter before even building a relationship with the dog didn’t sit right with Sonny. 

Rafael liked cats more, anyway. 

They went to a shelter on one of their free nights, hands held tightly together. It wasn’t that crowded, giving them a lot of time to just look around, just testing the waters. The shelter worker was nice, talked loudly and introduced the cats to them. 

It wasn’t long before Rafael fell in love with a brown, grumpy senior cat. Sonny watched him take the cat in his hands, cuddle it against his chest gently. There was a smile playing on Rafael’s lips and surprising both, Sonny and the shelter worker, the cat was purring.

”Should I be jealous?” Sonny had asked, circling behind Rafael to wrap his arms around him. To Rafael’s ear, he whispered quietly, ”You never handle me this gently.”

Rafael chuckled, low and sweet.

”I want him,” Rafael said, determined. 

The cat’s name was Dog (which Rafael hated and Sonny absolutely loved) and he was 11 years old. Everything about him was perfect for them. 

They made love that night, with a half assembled cat tree next to their bed. 

They went to get Dog a day later, and Sonny couldn’t shut up about him at work. 

Dog was not that grumpy, after he settled down in their apartment. Actually, Sonny was surprised to notice how much cats could make noise and run around and want to play. Neither him or Rafael minded, though, just loving the new addition to their small family. 

”You got a cat?” Amanda asked him. She had a frown on her face, but there was amusement in her voice. 

”Yeah!” Sonny said, showing her a picture. 

Liv walked behind him and said, ”Funny, Barba got a cat too. Wouldn’t tell me the name, said it was too embarrassing.”

Sonny snorted at that, but didn’t comment. 

Amanda was watching him with a funny look. ”You don’t even like cats,” she said. 

”But my boyfriend does,” Sonny answered and shrugged. ”And our cat is called Dog, so I’m fine.” 

”Your boyfriend,” Amanda repeated, like she only now realised Sonny got one. ”Your boyfriend and you have a cat named Dog?”

”Actually, he prefers the word partner,” Sonny answered conversationally, ”hopefully fiancé, soon.” 

”Fiancé,” Amanda echoed and Sonny laughed.

Liv was still standing close to them, her head tilted in wonder, listening to the conversation. ”Dog, you said,” she then murmured, ”that is a pretty embarrassing name indeed.”

”Well, yeah,” Sonny said without thinking, ”I don’t blame Rafi for not telling you. He wants to rename him Napoleon, or something.” 

It felt like everyone silenced around them and Sonny realised what he had just said, how he had confirmed Liv’s words. Instead of panicking, because this was long overdue, he just leaned back on his chair and shrugged. ”Oh, come on. It’s not like you guys haven’t noticed.” 

He wasn’t surprised it was Liv who finally figured it out. 

”To be fair, I just thought you had a massive crush,” Fin commented. 

”Barba likes cats?” Amaro asked. 

Sonny just chuckled. ”I do have a massive crush, and yes.” 

”You and Barba?” Amanda asked. Sonny nodded. 

Everyone stayed silent for a while, before Liv ushered them all back to work with one last smile towards Sonny. Before continuing to work on the papers in front of him, Sonny pulled out his phone and sent a simple text to Rafael. 

—  _ You owe me twenty. It was Liv. _

**Author's Note:**

> lmao, feel free to tell your thoughts in the comments!! oh, and i also have [twitter](https://twitter.com/softbarisi)


End file.
